


Finding

by Sango



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Original Character(s), Romantic Comedy, What-If, Wizards
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: Nella Riserva di Beacon Hills vengono rinvenute delle ossa. Potrebbe essere una cosa senza troppa importanza, ma siamo pur sempre a Beacon Hills e il branco si troverà a dover affrontare l'ennesima emergenza.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 5
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Finding

**Author's Note:**

> Buon compleanno, donnina! Anche se con un giorno di ritardo. XD  
> Ho lavorato senza sosta per farti avere questa piccola storiella e spero che ti piaccia, soprattutto la parte finale... XDDDDD  
> I love you, lo sai!
> 
> Incidentalmente, la storia partecipa anche al Cow-T 11 di Lande di Fandom.  
> Missione 1, prompt: Age difference. La missione prevedeva, inoltre, che il titolo dovesse necessariamente avere un numero di caratteri pari al numero di anni intercorrenti tra i due personaggi protagonisti. Fermo restando che il limite minimo di gap doveva essere di 7 anni.  
> Quindi a questo punto è doverosa una piccola premessa!  
> Le età, in Teen Wolf, non solo non vengono mai rivelate, ma sono anche di difficile interpretazione. Certo, avrei potuto stabilirle io a priori, per la mia storia, ma volendo fare le cose per bene sono andata a informarmi. Nello specifico, ho fatto riferimento al sito teenwolfwiki.com. E con mia somma gioia, mi sono resa conto di non dover inventare nulla, ci aveva già pensato qualcun altro a farlo per me! XD  
> Nello specifico, dopo attente valutazioni pare si sia giunti alla conclusione che Scott e Stiles avessero 16 anni all'inizio della serie, mentre Derek ne aveva 23. Sette anni giusti, problema gap risolto! \o/

Stiles era di nuovo alla stazione di polizia, a fare ciò che non avrebbe dovuto fare. Lo sceriffo Stilinski gli aveva ripetuto più volte che si sarebbe dovuto concentrare sui suoi studi, invece di passare il suo tempo libero lì, ad ascoltare le loro radio, in attesa di captare qualunque cosa che potesse aver a che fare con il mondo sovrannaturale, ma suo figlio gli sventolava sempre sotto il naso i suoi voti praticamente perfetti e a lui non restava che arrendersi. D'altro canto, era sempre meglio averlo lì a portata di sguardo che saperlo in giro per la città a combattere mostri di ogni tipo. E in effetti, doveva ammettere che da quando Stiles si era stabilito in pianta stabile sul suo posto di lavoro i problemi in città erano di gran lunga diminuiti, dato che l'intuito di suo figlio gli faceva fiutare la presenza di esseri strani anche dalla più banale conversazione che avveniva tra i suoi uomini, cosa che permetteva al branco e ai cacciatori guidati da Argent di muoversi molto più velocemente di quanto non fossero riusciti a fare fino ad allora.  
Non che in quei giorni Stiles avesse avuto molto da fiutare, in realtà. Le piogge torrenziali che avevano travolto tutta la regione erano assolutamente naturali, per quanto si potesse ritenere naturale il tempo impazzito degli ultimi anni, ma di certo non erano state causate da forzo occulte. Perciò si era limitato a dare una mano come aveva potuto, come un qualunque altro volontario. E di volontari, in quei giorni, ne avevano avuto davvero bisogno. C'erano state case allagate ed evacuate, incidenti stradali, alberi caduti dopo essere stati sradicati dai venti forti, persone bloccate in posti assurdi, sfollati, danni di ogni tipo a cose e persone. Sia lo sceriffo che i suoi uomini vivevano in centrale praticamente da una settimana, e sapeva che la stessa cosa avevano dovuto farla i vigili del fuoco e il personale medico dell'ospedale. Se non fosse stato per le decine di volontari che avevano dato una mano ogni singolo giorno, era certo che i danni e le perdite in vite umane sarebbero stati molto più gravi.  
Per fortuna aveva smesso di piovere il giorno prima e loro avevano potuto tirare un po' il fiato. Certo, c'erano ancora un sacco di cose da fare, e le segnalazioni continuavano ad arrivare senza sosta, ma almeno non c'era più l'urgenza dei giorni precedenti, quando era stata tutta una corsa contro il tempo per salvare le persone in difficoltà. Perciò, quando arrivò quella particolare segnalazione, sia lo sceriffo che i suoi uomini iniziarono a vaneggiare di pena di morte. E a quel punto fu Stiles a prendere in mano la situazione. Perché quegli uomini e quelle donne erano stremati, e lui riteneva un suo preciso dovere morale evitare che si sporcassero le mani, e le fedine penali, o che potessero avere problemi al lavoro a causa di gente che avrebbe meritato di essere gettata nella bocca dell'inferno.  
Insomma, quale persona sana di mente sarebbe andata a fare un'escursione nella Riserva di Beacon Hills solo poche ore dopo la fine del nubifragio del secolo?  
Qualcuno, però, lo aveva fatto, e poi aveva chiamato la polizia per segnalare diversi smottamenti del terreno, come se qualche buca in quella situazione fosse qualcosa di strano. L'agente che aveva preso la chiamata stava per riattaccare loro il telefono in faccia, e probabilmente stava proprio sognando di poterglielo sbattere letteralmente sul muso, quando una delle due voci dall'altro capo della linea aggiunse, quasi con noncuranza, come se non fosse stata la cosa più importante da segnalare, che da uno di quegli smottamenti erano emerse delle ossa umane.  
A quel punto lo sceriffo aveva preso il telefono e aveva ordinato loro, praticamente ringhiando, di comunicare con esattezza sia la loro posizione che quella delle ossa e di non provare a muoversi da dov'erano, nemmeno di un passo. L'invocazione della pena di morte era iniziata non appena lo sceriffo aveva chiuso la conversazione, e Stiles aveva deciso di farsi carico del problema. In modo sottile, naturalmente, perché mica poteva dare ordini a dei poliziotti, soprattutto se uno di loro era suo padre, ed era su tutte le furie. Motivo per il quale aveva preso da parte Parrish.  
Il vicesceriffo era esausto come tutti i suoi colleghi, ma era comunque il più calmo di tutti. Stiles non aveva ancora capito se era una questione di carattere o se il suo precedente lavoro di artificiere lo avesse in qualche modo tarato per non fargli perdere mai le staffe, in qualunque caso e in ogni occasione, ma sapeva che aveva tutto il tempo per scoprirlo in futuro. Perciò mise momentaneamente da parte la sua curiosità per pensare al problema che dovevano affrontare il quel momento. Lui e Parrish, per fortuna, erano sempre andati d'accordo, perciò non ci mise troppo a convincerlo che sarebbe stato molto meglio mandare una squadra a recuperare i pazzi che se ne andavano in giro con quel tempo, mentre delle ossa sarebbe stato meglio che se ne occupassero lui, lo sceriffo e al massimo pochi altri. E, per ogni evenienza, magari era anche il caso di avvisare Scott e il branco, dato che la posizione delle ossa sembrava stranamente troppo vicina al Nemeton.  
Stiles si fece dare un passaggio in moto da Scott e seguì la volante di suo padre fino alla Riserva.  
Dovettero fare un tratto a piedi, per arrivare al luogo del ritrovamento, e quello che videro li lasciò abbastanza perplessi. A dire il vero, non notarono nulla di particolarmente strano, se non si considerava che nessuno aveva notizie di sepolture all'interno della Riserva, né ai loro tempi né in passato. Il terreno era smosso, ma visto il tempo degli ultimi giorni era qualcosa di abbastanza prevedibile, avevano visto diverse scene simili nel breve tragitto che avevano percorso dalle loro vetture a lì. Le ossa, poi, erano sì sparse un po' alla rinfusa, ma a vederle sembrava che fossero state spostate o trascinate più da qualche corrente d'acqua che non da un essere vivente.  
Mentre aspettavano l'arrivo del resto del branco, Stiles osservò con attenzione la scena che aveva davanti, e alla fine era certo di sapere cosa fosse successo. Qualcuno, molto tempo prima, aveva seppellito lì il proprietario di quei resti; insieme alle ossa, infatti, c'erano anche pezzi di assi di legno che dovevano aver fatto parte della sua bara, e a giudicare dal materiale e dallo stato in cui si trovava doveva trovarsi sotto terra da diverso tempo, probabilmente almeno un centinaio d'anni. Le piogge di quell'ultima settimana avevano di sicuro causato diversi danni in tutta la Riserva e, considerando il particolare punto in cui si trovavano, la cosa più ovvia era che un fiume d'acqua avesse percorso quel tratto, portandosi via parte della terra, fino ad arrivare alla bara. A quel punto il legno marcio doveva aver ceduto e quello che avevano davanti agli occhi non era altro che il risultato di tutta quella serie di coincidenze.  
Tuttavia, erano pur sempre a Beacon Hills, e prima di dichiarare che non c'era nessun pericolo sarebbe stato meglio sentire cosa avevano da dire in proposito anche gli altri. Chris e Deaton sembravano concordare con lui, e nessun mutaforma fiutò qualcosa di strano nei dintorni. Sembravano tutti propensi a considerarlo un falso allarme, quando Stiles vide l'espressione di Lydia e capì che il pericolo non era affatto scampato, nemmeno in quell'occasione.  
La banshee si avvicinò alle ossa, allungando una mano fin quasi a toccare il teschio che svettava su tutto. Per qualche istante nella piccola radura regnò il silenzio più assoluto, poi la ragazza spalancò la bocca e lanciò un urlo terrificante. Quando gli altri si ripresero, Lydia sembrava esausta ma di nuovo perfettamente lucida. “D'accordo, quale orribile creatura hai visto questa volta?” le chiese lo sceriffo, che si stava massaggiando le tempie doloranti con entrambe le mani.  
Lydia osservò le ossa ancora per qualche secondo, perplessa, prima di rispondere.  
“Non ho visto nessun tipo di creatura, ma sono certa che le ossa non debbano essere spostate per nessun motivo. Sono state messe lì per arginare una grande oscurità ed evitare una catastrofe” e Stiles la vide girarsi alla sua destra e capì, come tutti, che stava pensando al Nemeton a poca distanza da dove si trovavano. “C'è un motivo se sono state sepolte proprio qui, non devono essere allontanate da questo posto.”  
A quel punto fu Deaton a intervenire.  
“Considerata la situazione, credo che ci sarebbe utile capire a chi appartenevano e perché quella persona venne sepolta proprio qui. Non possiamo semplicemente lasciare le cose così come stanno, qualunque animale potrebbe portare via qualche osso.”  
“Non potresti creare una barriera per evitare che succeda?” suggerì Scott.  
“Sì, ma non durerebbe molto.”  
“Il dottore ha ragion" intervenne lo sceriffo “non possiamo lasciare le ossa così. Prima capiremo perché sono qui e prima potremo capire cosa farne.”  
Lydia fece una smorfia, come a ribadire che lei aveva già spiegato cosa dovevano farne, ma non aprì bocca e gli altri si dissero d'accordo sul fatto che affidarsi alla buona sorte non fosse una soluzione molto furba, considerando che non erano famosi per godere della sua benevolenza. Fu Parrish a proporre quella che poteva essere la soluzione a tutti i loro attuali problemi.  
“Ho un vecchio amico che si occupa di ricostruzioni facciali per lavoro. Posso fargli delle foto al teschio e chiedergli se può lavorarci, a titolo di favore personale. Nel frattempo dovremmo fare qualche ricerca per capire se, da qualche parte, c'è qualche accenno a persone sepolte all'interno della Riserva, in passato.”  
In mancanza di una soluzione più veloce, la proposta di Parrish venne approvata all'unanimità e il branco si mise al lavoro.

Per i successivi tre giorni cercarono notizie, o anche solo vaghi accenni, su funerali e siti di cimiteri risalenti ad almeno un secolo prima nella loro zona, ma non ottennero nessun risultato utile. Nemmeno Google fu loro di aiuto, ma la cosa non sorprese per niente Stiles. In fondo, senza avere un punto di partenza concreto, fare ricerche a quel modo era complicato ed era un'attività fin troppo affidata al caso.  
Per fortuna, l'amico di Parrish era stato incuriosito dalla storia delle ossa e aveva iniziato subito a lavorare sulle foto che gli aveva inviato il vicesceriffo. In tre giorni era riuscito a fare una ricostruzione che lui aveva assicurato essere molto verosimile e aveva inviato l'immagine al suo vecchio amico. Quando il branco si riunì al loft, quella sera, per guardare il risultato, gli unici ad avere una qualche reazione furono Derek e Peter. Il più giovane degli Hale guardò quel volto sconvolto, per poi mostrarlo anche allo zio.  
“Somiglia incredibilmente al nonno” commentò, e Peter si disse del tutto d'accordo con lui.  
“Se non fosse che mio padre è sepolto nel cimitero di famiglia, con tutti i nostri antenati” aggiunse poi, per evitare che qualcuno potesse farsi qualche strana idea.  
Per Stiles, però, quella piccola notizia era più che sufficiente. Se quell'uomo somigliava così tanto al nonno di Derek, allora non c'erano dubbi sul fatto che dovesse essere per forza un Hale, ed era da lì che dovevano far ripartire le loro ricerche.  
“Ma non potrebbe essere solo un lontano parente, magari di qualche altro ramo della famiglia? Non abbiamo certezze che sia davvero un licantropo come gli appartenenti al ramo principale” provò a obiettare Kira.  
“Un uomo qualunque seppellito a poche decine di metri dal Nemeton? Non credo proprio” la fermò subito Stiles. “A meno che i due Hale qui presenti non ci stiano nascondendo qualche segreto enorme nascosto nel loro albero genealogico.”  
“Come ho già detto, tutti gli Hale sono sepolti nel cimitero di famiglia. Perlomeno, tutti quelli vissuti negli Stati Uniti e morti prima dell'incendio” precisò Peter. “Tutti licantropi purosangue, grazie tante, da quindici generazioni. E non mi risulta che la zona della riserva sia mai stata luogo di sepoltura in nessun periodo della nostra storia: non seppellisci i tuoi cadaveri nello stesso posto in cui vai a caccia del tuo cibo, non è educato.”  
“E ammazzare i tuoi parenti invece lo è?” gli chiese Malia, con un'espressione del tutto innocente.  
“In determinate occasioni può essere considerato tale, sì” le rispose lui, con un sorriso smagliante.  
Quel surreale discorso tra padre e figlia fu per fortuna interrotto da Derek, che diede una poderosa sberla sulla nuca dello zio per richiamarlo all'ordine. Stiles gli rivolse uno sguardo grato, prima di prendere in mano la situazione.  
“Ora, sappiamo che il nostro morto è un Hale e che deve essere morto prima della nascita di Peter, o si spera che si ricorderebbe chi è” Peter scosse le spalle senza perdere il suo sorrisetto e Stiles sospirò, per poi proseguire con il suo discorso. “Il legno della bara è diverso da quelli che si usano adesso, sembra qualcosa di molto vecchio e questo può senza dubbio aiutarci. Abbiamo bisogno di fare ricerche su tutti gli Hale vissuti qui, diciamo da metà Novecento tanto per essere sicuri, per poi risalire indietro nel tempo. E dovremmo anche capire chi è davvero seppellito non cimitero di famiglia.”  
“Sono tutti...”  
“Sì, Peter, abbiamo capito! Quindici generazioni, purosangue, tombe da ricconi. Va bene! Ma puoi dire con assoluta certezza che tutte quelle tombe siano davvero occupate? Puoi affermare senza ombra di dubbio che in tutte le bare seppellite lì ci fosse effettivamente un cadavere? O che ci sia ancora oggi?” lo incalzò Stiles.  
Peter aprì la bocca per parlare ma la richiuse subito dopo, valutando con attenzione le sue domande. Perché poteva anche essere un pazzo scriteriato e psicopatico, ma era un pazzo scriteriato e psicopatico molto intelligente.  
“Aprire centinaia di tombe richiederebbe un lavoro enorme, e dubito che riusciremmo a farlo in poco tempo, né in totale segretezza” valutò il licantropo, e Stiles dovette dirsi d'accordo con lui, seppur a malincuore.  
“Abbiamo bisogno dei certificati di nascita di tutti gli Hale vissuti qui, e di qualunque tipo di documento su di loro. Municipio, ospedale, biblioteca, la chiesa che di certo almeno alcuni di loro dovevano frequentare, almeno per mantenere le apparenze con la comunità del posto, e naturalmente tutto ciò che è sopravvissuto dei documenti di famiglia. E Chris? Abbiamo bisogno di qualche scanner, riesci a procurarteli?”  
Stiles suddivise i compiti fra i vari membri del branco, sguinzagliandoli a caccia di qualunque informazione fosse stato possibile scovare. Peter e Chris, invece, avrebbero dovuto esaminare ogni singola tomba del cimitero di famiglia degli Hale con lo scanner, e facendosi aiutare dagli altri cacciatori per velocizzare il lavoro, per capire se in almeno una ci fosse qualcosa di strano che poteva aiutarli a risolvere il mistero. Lui, invece, si sarebbe occupato di esaminare i documenti di famiglia insieme a Derek.  
Stranamente, era stato proprio Peter a suggerire che lui e Derek lavorassero insieme. Stiles era certo che si sarebbe lamentato di avere il lavoro più faticoso, e in compagnia di un Argent e di una squadra di Cacciatori per giunta, perciò quando non lo fece e, anzi, rivolse al nipote un ghigno divertito Stiles sentì puzza di fregatura. Purtroppo, però, in quel momento non aveva il tempo per occuparsi anche di un altro problema, perciò Peter e le sue incomprensibili macchinazioni avrebbero dovuto aspettare il loro turno.

Per due interi giorni continuarono a fare ricerche, senza arrivare a nessun risultato. Gli Hale erano sempre stati incredibilmente prolifici, e va bene che non c'era la televisione a quei tempi, e nemmeno internet e i siti porno, ma dove lo trovavano il tempo di fare tutti quei figli? Stiles se lo chiedeva, e lo chiedeva anche a Derek, almeno quattro volte al giorno. Era stato sicuro che la maggior parte dei documenti fossero bruciati nell'incendio che aveva distrutto la famiglia, e invece aveva scoperto che gli Hale erano sempre stati molto previdenti e avevano conservato tutto in una camera blindata di una delle più importanti banche americane. Derek e Peter erano andati a recuperarli la mattina dopo la loro riunione, di buon ora, e da quel momento Stiles non aveva fatto altro che esaminarli, concedendosi solo poche ore di sonno, e soltanto perché Derek lo aveva minacciato di mandarlo nel mondo dei sogni a suon di pugni.  
Non era arrivato nemmeno a un quinto di quella montagna di fogli, quando arrivò una chiamata di Scott che li avvisava che ci sarebbe stata una riunione di emergenza, richiesta dallo sceriffo, di lì a mezz'ora proprio al loft.  
“Le ossa sono scomparse” li informò il padre di Stiles, quando furono arrivati tutti “e al loro posto sono stati lasciati tre cadaveri: quello di uno dei nostri intrepidi esploratori e altri due ancora non identificati.”  
“Come sono morti?” gli chiese subito Stiles.  
“Non per cause naturali, questo è certo. Tutti e tre hanno il segno di un morso su una spalla, all'attaccatura del collo. Il medico legale non dirà nulla di ufficiale prima di aver concluso le autopsie, ma in via ufficiosa mi ha detto che tende a escludere che possa essersi trattato di qualche animale, dato che tutte le vittime presentano evidenti segni di dissanguamento, e non è stata trovata nessuna traccia di sangue nei dintorni.”  
“Stai dicendo che adesso dobbiamo preoccuparci anche di un vampiro? Quelli sono bastardi pericolosi, ed è quasi impossibile ucciderli!” lo interruppe Chris, che sembrava davvero preoccupato a quella prospettiva.  
“Non credo sia un vampiro” lo contraddisse Deaton, che stava osservando le foto che Parrish aveva scattato sulla scena del crimine. “I morsi dei vampiri lasciano dei segni molti precisi e puliti, se vogliamo dire così. Questi, invece, sono più come...”  
“Come i segni lasciati dai morsi di un lupo” concluse per lui lo sceriffo.  
“I lupi non succhiano il sangue alle loro vittime, e naturalmente nemmeno i licantropi. Noi, al massimo, le persone ce le mangiamo, dopo aver spezzato loro il collo.”  
Peter fu messo a tacere dal solito scappellotto be assestato di Derek, che si guadagnò la riconoscenza di tutti.  
“D'accordo, sembra solo a me o questa storia non ha il minimo senso?” chiese a quel punto Jackson, che si guardò attorno in cerca di sostegno.  
“Non c'è nessun motivo per il quale un lupo dovrebbe rubare delle ossa,” osservò Ethan “ma si potrebbe dire la stessa cosa anche per un vampiro.”  
“E se l'assassino non fosse né l'uno né l'altro? Se fosse qualcosa con cui non abbiamo mai avuto a che fare prima d'ora?” ipotizzò Aidan.  
“Ma perché portare via le ossa? Non ho mai sentito di esseri sovrannaturali che si divertono a rubare scheletri. E per farne cosa, poi?” valutò Isaac.  
“Va bene, basta così!” Stiles richiamò tutti all'ordine. “Non abbiamo la più pallida idea di cosa stia succedendo, come la maggior parte delle volte in cui succedono cose qui a Beacon Hills, ma se c'è una cosa che sappiamo è che non abbiamo tempo da perdere. Sono già morte tre persone e sappiamo tutti come vanno queste cose da queste parti.”  
Le espressioni rassegnate dei presenti erano una risposta più che esplicita alla sua domanda. Avevano bisogno di lavorare come una squadra e, soprattutto, avevano bisogno di un piano, e quello era il suo campo.  
“Non possiamo fare nulla senza sapere cosa sta succedendo, perciò abbiamo bisogno di informazioni. Papà, dobbiamo sapere chi sono gli altri due morti, che legame avevano con i due escursionisti che hanno trovato le ossa, o almeno con quello che è morto, e sarebbe anche utile sapere cosa ci facessero di nuovo lì, nonostante tu gli avessi ordinato di non rimettere più piede nella Riserva almeno per i prossimi sei mesi.”  
“Io e Parrish avevamo già deciso di andare a interrogare il socio ancora vivo non appena avessimo finito qui. I ragazzi alla centrale stanno già facendo tutti i controlli possibili per risalire all'identità degli altri due, ma per queste cose ci vuole sempre un po' di tempo, a meno che non si sia molto fortunati.”  
“Perfetto! Scott, tu e i ragazzi dovete tornare alla Riserva, domani mattina, e annusare un po' in giro.”  
“Non siamo mica cani!” si lamentò Jackson, ma Stiles lo ignorò.  
“Cercate di capire se ci sono odori strani, magari il nostro assassino ha lasciato qualche pista che possiamo seguire.”  
“Tranquillo, ci pensiamo noi” promise l'alfa.  
“Tutti quelli che non sono dotati di un olfatto ai raggi X, invece, continueranno a fare ricerche negli archivi cittadini. Io e Derek proseguiremo con i documenti degli Hale e ci faremo aiutare anche da Peter per velocizzare le cose, mentre i cacciatori dovranno finire l'ispezione delle tombe al cimitero. Potrebbe anche essere solo un caso, ma non possiamo ignorare che le ossa siano state rubate. Dobbiamo scoprire a chi appartenevano o non capiremo mai cosa sta succedendo.”

L'interrogatorio del secondo escursionista non portò a molto, ma diede comunque loro qualche indizio. Innanzitutto, scoprirono i nomi delle altre due vittime, che a quanto sembrava erano loro amici e avevano deciso di andare nella Riserva a caccia di un possibile tesoro, dopo che li avevano informati della scoperta dello scheletro. Tutto perché l'escursionista morto aveva trovato un medaglione d'oro, tra le ossa, e lo aveva trafugato all'insaputa del suo compagno, che ne era venuto a conoscenza solo alcuni giorni dopo, quando il defunto aveva proposto agli amici di andare a esplorare il sito del ritrovamento, in cerca di altri oggetti di valore. Lo sceriffo mandò una foto del medaglione a Stiles, ma né Peter né Derek lo riconobbero. Oltretutto, la vittima lo aveva portato con sé, non fidandosi di lasciarlo all'unico del gruppo che aveva osteggiato il suo piano, forse per paura che lo usasse come prova per denunciarlo alla polizia, ma sulla scena del crimine non era stato rinvenuto nulla di simile, quindi era logico supporre che il ladro avesse portato via anche quello. E il loro principale sospettato, il secondo escursionista, aveva un alibi di ferro, senza contare che non sembrava avere nulla di sovrannaturale.  
Scott e il suo gruppo non ebbero molto più successo. C'erano troppi odori per riuscire a isolarne uno in particolare, tanto da poterlo seguire. Tutto quello che riuscirono a dire fu che c'era una traccia particolare, che si perdeva tra le altre, che non apparteneva né a un umano né a un licantropo, anche se assomigliava molto a quelle lasciate dagli appartenenti alla loro specie.  
Nemmeno le ricerche negli archivi servirono a qualcosa. Riuscire a trovare dei documenti pertinenti era già un'impresa ardua, ma capire se quelli che avevano trovato potevano essere utili o no era quasi impossibile, perciò i ragazzi si limitarono a fare foto di tutto, in caso qualcosa fosse servito in seguito.  
Perfino Chris tornò a mani vuote. Lui e i suoi cacciatori avevano esaminato tutto il cimitero degli Hale, ma contro ogni loro previsione tutte le tombe erano occupate, perciò le ossa non venivano da lì.  
Come se non bastasse, le notizie di morti sospette erano aumentate dalla sera dei primi omicidii. Per lo più si trattava di senzatetto e sbandati o di persone che, per un motivo o per l'altro, si ritrovavano a camminare da sole di notte, lungo strade deserte. Dal primo ritrovamento nella Riserva, tre giorni prima, erano già morte altre cinque persone.  
Stiles ormai passava tutto il suo tempo chiuso al loft in compagnia di Derek e Peter, a fare ricerche senza sosta. I due licantropi si comportavano in modo strano, con Peter che lanciava di continuo occhiate divertite e battutine al nipote, che Stiles non capiva, e Derek che gli intimava di tacere e farsi i fatti suoi un po' più spesso di quanto non facesse di solito. Avrebbe tanto voluto sapere cosa fosse preso a quei due, e di certo prima o poi lo avrebbe scoperto, ma prima doveva concentrarsi sul trovare la soluzione di quel mistero. Soluzione che, come sempre succedeva in quei casi, arrivò quasi per caso.  
Tra i documenti c'erano anche parecchie foto, e perfino qualche antico ritratto. Stiles non pensava che sarebbero stati loro di una qualsiasi utilità, ma i visi di tutti quegli Hale lo incuriosivano enormemente, perciò aveva preso l'abitudine di osservarli tutte le volte in cui era costretto a prendersi una breve pausa dall'esame degli incartamenti. Fu proprio uno di questi ritratti ad attirare la sua attenzione, il pomeriggio di quel terzo giorno dopo gli omicidii alla Riserva. La targa sulla parte inferiore della cornice riportava il nome di Marcus P. Hale e la data, molto probabilmente quella in cui era stato concluso, del 1835. Non c'era nulla di particolarmente strano, considerando che l'uomo ritratto dimostrava non più di trent'anni e somigliava a un sacco di altri Hale, compreso il nonno di Derek, e la data era coerente con il fatto che la famiglia si fosse stabilita in California circa quindici anni dopo, in piena corsa all'oro. Quel piccolo ritratto era simile agli altri che erano stati custoditi nella camera blindata e non avrebbe mai attirato al sua attenzione, se non fosse stato per un minuscolo particolare: l'uomo ritratto indossava un medaglione uguale a quello che era stato rubato insieme alle ossa. Ma se davvero le ossa ritrovate nella Riserva erano quelle di Marcus Hale, cosa ci facevano lì? E, soprattutto, perché qualcuno si era preso la briga di trafugarle?  
“Peter, nel cimitero di famiglia avete visto al tomba di un certo Marcus P. Hale? Nato intorno al 1810, credo.”  
“Vediamo...” disse Peter, prendendo in mano la lista che era stata Stilata dai cacciatori di Argent che avevano esplorato palmo a palmo il cimitero. “Abbiamo un Maximilian, diversi Mark, tre Martin e un Major, e vorrei tanto sapere chi è così folle da chiara suo figlio a quel modo, ma nessun Marcus.”  
“Hai trovato qualcosa” gli chiese Derek, chiaramente preoccupato che lo sproloquio dello zio potesse andare avanti ancora per molto.  
“Questo” rispose Stiles, e mostrò loro il ritratto che aveva osservato fino a quel momento.  
Derek non ebbe nessuna reazione, ma Peter spalancò la bocca e impallidì, del tutto sorpreso e sconvolto.  
“D'accoro,” iniziò il più vecchio degli Hale dopo essersi schiarito la gola “sapete che non provo nessun divertimento nell'essere il latore di pessime notizie...”  
“Sì, come no!” commentarono Stiles e Derek all'unisono.  
“... ma credo che questa volta potremmo trovarsi in una situazione davvero pessima. E quando dico pessima intendo che non riesco a pensare a nulla di peggio di questo” continuò Peter, come se non li avesse sentiti.  
Stiles lo vide cercare tra i documenti, fino a prenderne uno dall'aria molto antica e sventolarlo sotto i loro nasi.  
“Marcus Percival Hale,” spiegò loro “l'unico Marcus mai esistito nella famiglia Hale.”  
Stiles prese la pergamena vecchissima che Peter gli stava porgendo e quando iniziò a scorrerla si rese conto che era la lista di tutti i membri della famiglia nati quando era guidata da un alfa di nome Nathaniel.  
“Non ha senso” gli fece notare Stiles. “ Qui dice che questo Marcus è nato in Inghilterra nel 1772, ma se fosse davvero così l'uomo del ritratto doveva avere più di sessant'anni, quando è stato fatto, e invece ne dimostra appena una trentina. Non può essere lui!”  
Peter prese in mano il piccolo ritratto e glielo mostrò.  
“Riesci a leggere il titolo del libro che ha sulle gambe?”  
“Grimoire of Life” rispose Stiles, gli occhi stretti per decifrare quelle lettere minuscole.  
“È questo che mi ha fatto capire chi fosse. E prima che voi facciate qualunque commento sulla qualità della mia memoria, sappiate che non avevo la minima idea che fosse sepolto lì. Anzi, a voler essere proprio precisi, non avevo la minima idea che fosse sepolto, punto. Sono sempre stato assolutamente convinto che Marcus Percival Hale, fosse solo una leggenda di famiglia, una di quelle storie che si raccontano ai bambini tipo favola della buonanotte per licantropi, di quelle che dovrebbero insegnare ciò che è giusto e ciò che è sbagliato.”  
“A te devono averla raccontata molto male, perché è chiaro che non hai mai imparato la differenza” borbottò Derek, ma ancora una volta lo zio decise di ignorarlo.  
“Per farla molto breve, Marcus era ovviamente un licantropo, come tutta la famiglia. Il problema era che aveva qualche leggera mania di grandezza.”  
Derek si schiarì la gola e Peter lo guardò male, prima di continuare il racconto.  
“Marcus voleva molto più potere di quello che possedeva e, soprattutto, non aveva nessuna voglia di morire. Mai! Perciò iniziò a fare ricerche sulla magia nera, e a praticarla naturalmente, fin da quando era molto giovane. Arrivato alla soglia dei trent'anni aveva scovato un incantesimo che lo avrebbe di fatto reso immortale, e lo praticò su se stesso. Riuscì nel suo intento, ma quei tipi di incantesimi sono sempre una lama a doppio taglio, e per evitare di farsi consumare completamente dalla magia doveva assorbire l'energia vitale di cui aveva bisogno da altri esseri viventi. Andavano bene tutti, perfino gli animali, ma sembra che gli umani ne avessero in quantità maggiore di chiunque altro, e che il loro sapore fosse molto più buono, perciò iniziò a uccidere solo umani per cibarsi. Si dice che avesse bisogno di consumare almeno una persona a settimana per continuare a vivere, fino ad arrivare anche a una o due al giorno se usava molto la magia nera. E pare che la usasse senza mai farsi troppi problemi. Tutte quelle morti attirarono l'attenzione della famiglia, naturalmente, e poi anche delle autorità, e l'allora alfa chiese consiglio al suo druido, ma nemmeno lui sapeva come fermare Marcus. Però conosceva una stirpe di maghi bianchi e si rivolse a loro. I maghi risposero all'appello, ma dissero che Marcus era diventato troppo forte e che loro non erano in grado di sconfiggerlo. Avevano però la possibilità di sigillarlo, nelle giuste condizioni, e queste giuste condizioni prevedevano una fonte di potere come quella del Nemeton. Sia gli Hale che i maghi si misero allora alla ricerca di un albero sacro, o di qualsiasi altra cosa di altrettanto potente, fino a che qualcuno non arrivò in questa parte del mondo. A quel punto tutta la famiglia si trasferì, anche per mettersi in salvo dal furore dei loro compaesani e delle autorità inglesi, e trovarono anche il modo di convincere Marcus a seguirli, quando riuscirono a rubare i suoi Grimori più potenti. Una volta che lui li ebbe raggiunti qui lo affrontarono tutti insieme, riuscendo ad avere la meglio su di lui per il tempo necessario a permettere ai maghi di praticare l'incantesimo che lo avrebbe sigillato. Non ho mai saputo che tipo di incantesimo fosse, ma mio nonno mi raccontava che Marcus non sarebbe più stato un problema per nessuno finché il potere del Nemeton lo avesse tenuto prigioniero. Probabilmente intendeva finché le ossa fossero rimaste nascoste nella terra sotto la diretta influenza dell'albero sacro.”  
“Ma le sue ossa non sono più nella terra” concluse Stiles. “Le inondazioni ne avevano già dissotterrate alcune, e di sicuro quei tre imbecilli avranno scavato e portato in superficie tutte le altre, nel tentativo di trovare chissà quale inesistente tesoro.”  
Peter annuì.  
“Come dicevo, siamo nella peggior situazione possibile.”

Stiles non perse tempo e convocò tutti al loft per una riunione della massima urgenza. Quando, un'ora dopo, anche l'ultimo membro del branco arrivò, lui era al telefono con uno degli ultimi discendenti dei maghi che avevano aiutato gli Hale due secoli prima. Mentre lui veniva messo in contatto con il capo della loro Congrega, che per fortuna si disse subito d'accordo ad aiutarli ancora una volta, Derek e Peter aggiornarono gli altri sulle ultime novità.  
Una volta finita la telefonata Stiles spiegò che i maghi, che dopo la battaglia con Marcus avevano deciso di lasciare la custodia del Nemeton ai licantropi e si erano stabiliti sulla costa orientale del Paese, sarebbero arrivati il prima possibile, ma comunque non prima del pomeriggio del giorno successivo.  
“Nel frattempo, hanno dato istruzioni perché Deaton prepari per tutti dei talismani, dei sacchetti di stoffa da tenere sempre addosso, contenenti iperico, verbena, calendula e un frammento di agata bronzea, che dovranno essere chiusi con un nastro di seta bianco intessuto di fili d'argento. Ti prego, dimmi che hai tutto!” lo implorò Stiles.  
“Ho tutto,” confermò il druido “ma non capisco in che modo possano proteggerci da lui, nonostante siano talismani molto potenti.”  
“Secondo i maghi, dipende dal tipo di magia che usa, e sembra che fossero gli stessi talismani che usavano loro quasi due secoli fa. Non impediscono che possa attaccarci, anzi si raccomandano di fare attenzione perché è pur sempre un licantropo molto forte, ma non gli permetteranno di cibarsi della nostra energia vitale.”  
Deaton lasciò subito il loft per preparare quanti più talismani possibili, sia per loro che per i cacciatori, e dato che fino a quando il druido non avesse finito il suo lavoro nessuno di loro poteva rischiare di scontrarsi con il vecchio Hale, Stiles ne approfittò per organizzare un piano. Ovviamente, avrebbero dovuto tutti sapere che a Beacon Hills le cose non andavano mai come ci si aspettava che facessero.  
I maghi avevano avuto un imprevisto con il volo che avrebbe dovuto portarli da New York in California e non sarebbero arrivati in città prima di quella sera. Nel frattempo erano stati ritrovati i cadaveri di altre cinque persone, segno che Marcus stava usando la magia nera in grandi quantità per riappropriarsi di tutto il suo potere, e per chissà cos'altro. Erano tutti d'accordo che aspettare non avrebbe fatto altro che far aumentare il numero di morti, così il branco decise di uscire comunque a pattugliare le strade della città. Se anche avessero visto il mago oscuro non avrebbero dovuto attaccarlo, quello di cui avevano bisogno era innanzitutto trovarlo, per poterlo poi affrontare tutti insieme non appena i maghi fossero arrivati.  
Derek aveva provato a convincere Stiles a starsene chiuso al loft, dato che come umano non solo avrebbe avuto più difficoltà degli altri a difendersi da un eventuale attacco, ma anche perché a quanto ne sapevano era una delle prede ideali di Marcus. Perfino Scott cercò di suggerirgli che sarebbero stati tutti più tranquilli sapendolo al sicuro, ma lui non volle sentire ragioni. Faceva parte del branco ed era suo preciso dovere dare una mano in situazioni come quella. Anche perché i rischi sarebbero stati minimi, dato che non prevedevano di combattere a breve e che lui non sarebbe mai rimasto da solo.  
Non aveva fatto i conti con la sua sfortuna, naturalmente, che quel giorno sembrava volersi accanire su di lui con ancora più ferocia del normale.

Erano in giro da ore e nel suo gruppo stavano tutti morendo di fame, perciò a un certo punto decisero di entrare in un fast food per mangiare qualche decina di hamburger al sangue prima di riprendere la loro ronda. Nessuno di loro notò l'uomo vestito in jeans sdruciti e giacca di pelle nera che mangiava a pochi tavoli di distanza da loro. E nessuno si preoccupò quando Stiles annunciò di dover andare in bagno, dopo aver finito di mangiare la sua porzione di livello umano. Tutti loro, però, avvertirono l'odore del suo terrore e le sue urla, solo qualche minuto dopo.

Stiles era convinto di aver avuto fortuna, quando aveva trovato i bagni del locale del tutto diversi. Si era chiuso in un cubicolo appena pulito, felice di non dover rischiare di vomitare quello che aveva appena mangiato, e ne uscì tranquillo poco dopo per lavarsi le mani. Non notò l'uomo che era appoggiato vicino alla porta d'ingresso con le braccia incrociate sul petto, se non quando questi si decise a parlare.  
“Demoni e spiriti! Sei l'essere più bello che abbia mai visto in tutta la mia esistenza.”  
Stiles stava per rispondere seccato allo scocciatore che stava cercando di abbordarlo nei cessi di un fast food, quando un piccolo particolare lo fece gelare. Demoni e spiriti?  
Lentamente si voltò a guardare lo sconosciuto e si ritrovò davanti la stessa faccia ritratta nel dipinto di Marcus P. Hale. Per istinto, la mano di Stiles andò a stringere il sacchetto protettivo che aveva appeso al collo ed era nascosto sotto la maglia, ma quel movimento fece scoppiare a ridere il mago oscuro.  
“Oh, che io desideri intensamente mangiarti è fuor di dubbio” lo informò, mentre avanzava a passo lento verso di lui, spingendolo a indietreggiare “ma voglio farlo in modo diverso da quello a cui di certo stai pensando tu.”  
Stiles si ritrovò con le spalle al muro e Marcus gli fu subito addosso, chinando la testa per potergli leccare il collo e la guancia.  
“E voglio prendermi tutto il tempo necessario per poterti gustare per bene. Tanto, tanto tempo!” proseguì il mago.  
Stiles, a quel punto, aveva capito di essere in guai enormi, e che non poteva fare nulla per sfuggire a quel pazzo resuscitato. Tranne una cosa: mettere in guardia il suo branco.  
“Lasciami andare, Marcus!” gridò, certo che i suoi amici avrebbero sentito la sua voce.  
Naturalmente, il mago non sembrò affatto impensierito da quell'ordine perentorio. Al contrario, alzò le mani e iniziò a farle vagare lungo tutto il suo corpo.  
“No!” urlò ancora Stiles, questa volta con una nota di terrore nella voce, quando l'altro gli aprì i pantaloni all'improvviso e glieli abbassò fino a sfilarglieli del tutto.  
“Questi non ti serviranno” gli soffiò a pochi centimetri dalle labbra, e Stiles fece appena in tempo a voltare il volto di lato, per evitare che lo baciasse sulla bocca e sentendo invece le sue labbra umide sulla guancia.  
Quando la porta del bagno si spalancò di colpo vide solo le espressioni sconvolte e furiose di Derek e Scott, prima che tutto il suo mondo venisse avvolto dall'oscurità.  
Scott e Derek videro Stiles perdere i sensi, vittima di un qualche incantesimo, ma non furono in grado nemmeno di avvicinarsi a lui, perché ai piedi del mago si allargò una specie di ombra nera e lui semplicemente ci affondò dentro, portandosi dietro il suo prezioso carico. L'alfa avrebbe volto esprimere tutta la sua rabbia e il suo dolore, ma non poteva farlo. Sia perché non era il caso di terrorizzare mezza Beacon Hills con il suo ululato, sia perché aveva già il suo bel da fare a tenere a bada l'altro licantropo. Derek sembrava come impazzito e fu solo grazie all'intervento di Peter, che lo prese letteralmente a pugni, che ritrovò quel minimo di calma che gli permise di tornare con i piedi per terra e capire che non era il caso di distruggere un intero locale pubblico.  
Isaac, che era arrivato subito dopo Peter, si avvicinò ai pantaloni di Stiles, deciso a recuperarli, proprio quando il cellulare che era ancora in una delle tasche iniziò a squillare. Il beta lo porse a Scott, che rispose sollevato quando vide che a chiamare era uno dei maghi che stavano aspettando. Quando spiegò loro la situazione, gli dissero che erano poco lontani dal locale, e che sarebbe stato meglio incontrarsi fuori.  
Cinque minuti dopo erano gli uni di fronte agli altri.

“Sta bene?” chiese il più giovane dei maghi, quello che era stato in contatto con Stiles fin dall'inizio, indicando Derek.  
“Nessuno può stare bene quando il proprio compagno gli viene portato via da sotto il naso” rispose per lui Peter, che sembrava stranamente serio e furioso, per i suoi standard.  
“Oh!” si limitò a commentare il ragazzo, rivolgendo a Derek uno sguardo pieno di compassione.  
“Il suo cosa?” urlarono invece, in contemporanea, Scott e Isaac.  
“Non. Adesso!” ringhiò Derek.  
“Ha ragione, qualunque cosa abbiate da dirvi non è questo il momento. Mi presento, io sono Aran O'Connell, ultimo discendente in linea diretta del capo della Congrega che a metà Ottocento sigillò Marcus Hale, nonché un vostro lontano parente, dato che il mio avo sposò una Hale dopo la battaglia. Io, però, non ho ereditato nulla dal ramo lupesco della famiglia.”  
“Scott McCall, alfa del branco di Beacon Hills” si presentò Scott, in modo molto più stringato, stringendo la mano che Aran gli stava porgendo.  
In breve, licantropi e maghi fecero il punto della situazione. Marcus aveva rapito Stiles anche se non poteva prendere la sua energia vitale, e di certo lo sapeva, quindi aveva altri piani per lui, e a giudicare dal fatto che gli avesse tolto i pantaloni non era troppo difficile immaginare quali potessero essere. Aveva anche fatto in modo di liberarsi del cellulare di Stiles, lasciandolo insieme ai pantaloni nel bagno del locale, segno che nei giorni passati dalla sua resurrezione doveva aver appreso tutto il possibile sul mondo nel quale si era risvegliato, e che con molta probabilità aveva capito che i suoi incantesimi non avevano nessun effetto sui dispositivi elettronici. Era anche chiaro che non volesse farsi trovare, e tracciare un cellulare che non poteva essere schermato con la magia era una cosa facilissima.  
A quel punto, Isaac aveva già avvisato tutti gli altri, che si erano diretti subito verso di loro, e il gruppo decise di dividersi di nuovo in squadre di pochi elementi, per perlustrare tutta la città. Aran consigliò di cercare posti isolati ma abbastanza comodi, come case abbandonate o abitate solo da persone che non avevano molta vita sociale, dato che al mago oscuro erano sempre piaciuti i lussi e le comodità. Li avvisò, però, che avrebbero dovuto fare molta attenzione, perché la magia nera era perfetta per obnubilare la mente, e il fatto che loro fossero licantropi non li metteva comunque al sicuro dai suoi incantesimi.  
Derek non aspettò nemmeno che Scott stabilisse le diverse squadre, prima di partire alla ricerca del suo Stiles. Peter si limitò a lanciare un'occhiata all'alfa e lo seguì, e Aran disse che sarebbe andato con loro. In fondo, quello era un lupo a caccia del suo compagno, e se qualcuno avesse trovato Stiles, con ogni probabilità, sarebbe stato proprio Derek.  
Certo, c'era da sperare che lo trovasse prima che Marcus avesse finito di divertirsi con lui, e non era di certo una cosa semplice da fare. La città era colma di magia nera, una marea di incantesimi lanciati per alterare i sensi delle persone, e ancora di più quelli dei licantropi. Era ovvio che Marcus volesse restarsene nascosto e non essere disturbato, ma Aran non aveva nessuna intenzione di permettergli di fare i suoi porci comodi con quel ragazzo che gli stava tanto simpatico. Perciò uso la sua magia per cercare di liberare strada a Derek, per quanto gli fosse possibile, e continuò a seguire lui e l'altro licantropo con un corpo e una faccia da urlo.

Quando Stiles si svegliò si rese conto, in pochi istanti, di diverse cose. La prima era che non aveva la più pallida idea di dove si trovasse. La seconda era che era steso su un letto a baldacchino terribilmente pacchiano. La terza era che aveva i polsi legati a due delle colonne del suddetto baldacchino, senza contare che era completamente nudo e che non era solo in quella stanza. Marcus lo stava guardando, seduto in una poltrona al lato del letto, intento a sorseggiare qualcosa da un bicchiere di cristallo, probabilmente un qualche tipo di liquore a giudicare dal colore, e Stiles fu felice che almeno non fosse sangue.  
Il mago oscuro gli rivolse un sorriso che voleva essere accattivante ma che a Stiles provocò solo la pelle d'oca, e si alzò per avvicinarsi a lui e poterlo osservare meglio.  
“Sei l'incarnazione della più rara perfezione” gli disse, facendo scorrere lo sguardo su ogni centimetro della sua pelle nuda. “Un angelo splendente di luce purissima. La tua sola esistenza risveglia tutti i miei sensi e fa bruciare di fuoco liquido i miei lombi.”  
Stiles sentì la nausea montare nel suo stomaco, sia per le implicazioni di ciò che aveva detto che per il modo assurdo in cui lo aveva fatto, ma Marcus non diede alcun segno di averlo notato.  
“I due lupi hanno urlato il tuo nome, quando ti ho portato via sotto i loro occhi. Poveri stolti, come se due semplici cuccioli potessero sperare di vincere una fiera potente come me. Ma il tuo nome non mi piace molto, non trovo che si adatti al tuo splendido essere. Himeros, è così che ti chiamerò, poiché è chiaro che mi hai chiamato a te risvegliando in me una tale lussuria che mi rende folle di desiderio. Mio Himeros,” continuò, appoggiando il bicchiere sul comodino vicino al letto “non preoccuparti di nulla. Esaudirò il tuo desiderio proprio ora, ti darò con gioia ciò per cui mi hai chiamato a te.”  
Stiles lo vide spogliarsi velocemente e per un istante fu accecato dal terrore, ma si riprese in fretta. C'era già passato, quando una dannatissima Kitsune del Caos si era divertita a stuprare la sua mente. Col cavolo che avrebbe permesso a un viscido mago oscuro redivivo, maniaco e del tutto fuori di testa, di stuprare il suo corpo. Non senza combattere, perlomeno.  
“Non azzardarti a toccarmi!” gli sibilò contro, fissandolo come se sperasse di riuscire a ucciderlo con una sola occhiata.  
Marcus Hale, però, non ne parve per nulla impressionato, anzi si mise a ridere divertito.  
“Oh, mio bellissimo Himeros, vuoi giocare? Non preoccuparti, avremo tutto il tempo per farlo, ma ora no. Ora devo averti! E anche tu hai bisogno di essere mio il più presto possibile.”  
Stiles vide la sua erezione grossa e dura, che non lasciava nessun dubbio sul fatto che il mago dicesse la verità quando parlava del suo bisogno di averlo, e strattonò con tutte le sue forze le corde che lo tenevano legato, senza ovviamente riuscire a liberarsi. Era bloccato, senza nessuna possibilità di sfuggirgli, e la paura rischiò di sommergerlo di nuovo. Era comunque deciso a non rendergli le cose facili, perciò quando il mago salì sul letto lui iniziò a scalciare, e non si fermò nemmeno quando capì di averlo colpito in mezzo alle gambe.  
Marcus si lasciò sfuggire un urlo, seguito da un penoso uggiolio, ma era pur sempre un licantropo, anche se si era dedicato alla magia oscura, e con sommo dispiacere di Stiles si riprese in pochi istanti. A quel punto, poi, sembrava anche parecchio arrabbiato.  
“Ti ho già detto, mio bellissimo Himeros, che avremo tempo di giocare più tardi. Ora,” e gli afferrò le caviglie con forza, spalancandogli le gambe così tanto da farlo urlare di dolore “ti voglio!”  
Stiles urlò ancora e provò a divincolarsi, ottenendo soltanto di farsi ancora più male, mentre il mago incombeva su di lui e si avvicinava sempre di più al suo obiettivo. Quando la punta del suo sesso eretto sfiorò la sua apertura Stile si lasciò scappare un singhiozzo, conscio di quello che stava per succedere. Sentì anche uno strano calore nel ventre, una sorta di bruciore, ma non ci fece molto caso, troppo spaventato per quello che lo attendeva.  
Quando ormai aveva perso qualunque speranza di salvarsi, però, la porta della stanza venne spalancata con tanto impeto che si staccò addirittura dai suoi cardini. Derek era lì per salvarlo e Stiles scoppiò a piangere per il sollievo.  
Le sue lacrime, però, non fecero altro che scatenare ancora di più la rabbia del licantropo, che si scagliò contro il suo antenato senza nessuna esitazione e prendendolo chiaramente di sorpresa. Stiles vide Marcus volare da una parte all'altra della grande stanza, battere con violenza contro il muro, tanto da creparne l'intonaco, e poi restare steso lì per terra, come intontito.  
In quel momento, nella stanza fecero il loro ingresso anche Peter e un ragazzo giovane e carino che impugnava una specie di bastone alla Gandalf. Entrambi lanciarono una veloce occhiata nella loro direzione, poi Peter sfoderò zanne e artigli e il ragazzo, che Stiles immaginò dovesse essere Aran o uno dei suoi, puntò il suo bastone contro Marcus. Derek, invece, tagliò le corde che lo tenevano imprigionato e poi se lo strinse al petto, con una tenerezza che commosse Stiles.  
“Ora ti porto via da qui, tranquillo. Dammi solo il tempo di sistemare quel bastardo” gli sussurrò Derek, i luminosi occhi azzurri che brillavano di rabbia e preoccupazione. Marcus, però, doveva averlo sentito, perché scoppiò a ridere.  
“Oh, puoi pure provare a sistemarmi, cucciolo, ma devo informarti che se lo farai segnerai anche la condanna a morte del tuo prezioso amico.”  
Derek ringhiò e quella reazione sembrò divertire ancora di più il mago oscuro.  
“Non c'è nulla che puoi fare per salvarlo, cucciolo. Certo, nulla a parte guardarmi mentre riverso il mio seme dentro di lui. Ricevere ciò che ho da dargli è l'unico modo che il mio bellissimo Himeros ha per sopravvivere, oppure morirà tra le più atroci sofferenze e...”  
“Oh, ma per favore! Falla finita, vecchio mucchio d'ossa!” lo interruppe Aran, visibilmente infastidito.  
“Tu devi essere un discendente di colui che ha avuto l'ardire di sigillarmi, sei del tutto uguale a lui, ed esattamente come lui nemmeno tu hai il potere di sconfiggermi” lo liquidò Marcus, muovendo la mano come a voler scacciare un insetto molesto.  
“Per prima cosa, io sono molto più bello del mio bis, bis, bis e chissà quanti altri bis nonno” lo corresse Aran, sempre più seccato “e in ogni caso, sei perfino più stupido di quanto sembri se davvero pensi che in oltre un secolo di studi la Congrega non abbia capito come fermarti in modo definitivo.”  
“Oh, e un bimbo come te vorrebbe sconfiggere un essere perfetto quale io sono?” lo prese in giro Marcus.  
“Ma figurati! Io mi limiterò a lanciare un particolare quanto semplicissimo incantesimo. E se tanto mi dà tanto, ci penserà il bel lupacchiotto furioso laggiù” e indicò Derek puntandogli contro il pollice “a massacrarti di botte e a farti fuori una volta per tutte.”  
“E così condannerete a morte il vostro amico. Sareste davvero pronti a sacrificare lui per avere la meglio su di me?”  
“Ah, giusto, c'è quella cosa” annuì Aran, come se se ne fosse ricordato solo in quel momento. “È una balla!” spiegò, rivolgendosi direttamente a Derek. “O meglio, il viscido bastardo ha lanciato davvero un incantesimo su Stiles, una cosa parecchio antica e altrettanto disgustosa. Però non è vero che è necessario il suo seme per salvargli la vita. Quella era più una maledizione di tipo familiare, non so se mi spiego, era il modo in cui una famiglia di perfidi maghi oscuri decideva in genere di punire un'altra famiglia per un motivo qualsiasi, in tempi davvero molto antichi. Una cosa tipo: ci hai fatto uno sgarbo e ora l'unico modo che hanno le tue figlie ma anche i tuoi figli, perché ai tempi erano meno bacchettoni di oggi su certi argomenti, per sopravvivere è quello di diventare nostri schiavi sessuali. In pratica, finché la maledizione è attiva, la persona maledetta deve ricevere il seme dei familiari del mago che ha lanciato l'incantesimo. In caso contrario morirà davvero tra atroci sofferenze, a causa dell'eccitazione sessuale non sfogata. Chiaro?”  
Stiles, Derek e perfino Marcus lo stavano guardando scioccati, Peter sembrava un po' meno sorpreso, ma anche molto più preoccupato.  
“Ho una domanda” intervenne, attirando l'attenzione di Aran “la persona maledetta deve ricevere il seme di tutti i membri della famiglia? Oppure...”  
“Ma certo che no! Credevo di essermi spiegato meglio, mi dispiace bel fusto. È sufficiente che resti tutto in famiglia, poi che il seme sia di una, dieci o cento persone diverse non fa nessuna differenza. Per questo ho detto che il mucchio di ossa laggiù stava sparando balle.”  
“Quindi è sufficiente il seme di una sola persona” ci tenne a precisare Peter.  
Aran rivolse un'occhiata veloce a Derek e poi sorrise tutto contento.  
“Oh sì, in questo caso direi necessariamente una sola. Anche perché” aggiunse con una scrollata di spalle “il vecchio non è ancora abbastanza forte per lanciare maledizioni serie, perciò l'effetto dell'incantesimo che ha colpito Stiles durerà al massimo due o tre giorni.”  
Stiles per poco non si sentì male, a quella notizia, ma gli altri per lo più lo ignorarono, anche perché in lontananza si sentivano le voci di Scott e degli altri, che li avevano evidentemente raggiunti.  
“Molto bene” si compiacque Peter, ritrovando di colpo la sua solita faccia da schiaffi. “Ora, mi pare di capire che ci sia rimasto solo un piccolo problema da risolvere, prima che i due piccioncini possano copulare in santa pace” Derek tentò di fulminarlo con lo sguardo ma lui lo ignorò come sempre. “Se non sbaglio, stavi parlando di un incantesimo che dovresti lanciare...”  
Aran gli rivolse un sorriso smagliante. Mentre Derek strappava una delle tende del baldacchino per coprire Stiles, il giovane mago chiuse gli occhi e iniziò a muovere le labbra senza che ne uscisse alcun suono. Quando il resto del branco e i maghi irruppero nella stanza, pochi istanti dopo, Marcus aveva ripreso il controllo di se stesso e sembrava deciso ad attaccare Aran, prima che potesse portare a termine l'incantesimo che secondo lui avrebbe portato alla sua sconfitta, ma Peter lo attaccò senza farsi nessuno scrupolo, mirando subito alla sua giugulare. Arrivò a ferirlo a una spalla prima che la sua magia oscura lo sbalzasse ai piedi del giovane mago bianco. A quel punto, però, Aran doveva aver finito la preparazione di qualunque cosa stesse facendo, perché il bastone che stringeva tra le mani si illuminò e lui lo puntò contro Marcus.  
Il vecchio Hale venne investito in pieno dalla luce bianca della magia, ma non sembrò riportare alcun danno, cosa che parve divertirlo molto. Sicuro di sé e della propria immortalità, lanciò a sua volta un incantesimo verso il branco e i maghi, riuscendo a immobilizzarli tutti, prima di girarsi verso Stiles e leccarsi le labbra, come se stesse già pregustando i piaceri che lo aspettavano non appena lo avesse di nuovo avuto tra le mani. Fu a quel punto che Derek si trasformò, assumendo le sue sembianze di lupo, e balzò contro Marcus, azzannandogli il collo con tanta forza da staccargli la testa.  
La magia che bloccava gli altri si dissolse nel nulla e Derek si ritrasformò subito per tornare di nuovo da Stiles, completamente nudo. Scott stava cercando di capire cosa fosse successo e si avvicinò all'amico.  
“Stai bene?” gli chiese, senza osare avvicinarsi troppo a causa dell'espressione possessiva che aveva Derek.  
“Sto benissimo, Scott. Non devi preoccuparti.”  
“Ma... lui non ti ha fatto niente?” chiese ancora l'alfa, indicando il cadavere di Marcus Hale.  
“Oh sì, mi ha fatto venire un terribile mal di testa a furia di vantarsi di quanto fosse forte e invincibile, ma a parte questo non ho avuto grossi problemi” mentì Stiles.  
Scott non sembrava per niente convinto, a dire il vero, così come non lo sembravano i suoi amici e i maghi. Soprattutto Lydia, da come lo guardava, sembrava certa che quello che aveva detto fosse molto lontano dalla verità, ma per sua fortuna sembrava che Peter avesse deciso di prendere in mano la situazione.  
“D'accordo bambini, la festa è finita, il vecchio bavoso è morto, e stavolta in modo definitivo a quanto mi par di capire, e non è colpa mia se siete arrivati in ritardo. Mio nipote non può andarsene in giro per la città nudo, e immagino che il suo compagno vorrà almeno farsi una doccia, magari il prima possibile” disse, ignorando ancora una volta le espressioni e i commenti scioccati all'accenno al fatto che Stiles fosse il compagno di Derek. “Il nostro piccolo mago, qui” e indicò Aran “ha accettato di essere così gentile da aprire un portale che collegherà questa stanza direttamente al loft, così loro potranno andarsene mentre a noi toccherà l'incombenza di pensare a cosa fare delle povere spoglie mortali dell'ennesimo Hale perito a Beacon Hills.”  
Aran si mise subito all'opera e, non appena il portale fu aperto, Derek prese in braccio Stiles e lo portò via, nonostante le proteste di Scott.

Una volta al loft Stiles non riuscì più a mantenere la facciata tranquilla che si era tanto sforzato di mostrare agli altri. Gemette di dolore, il corpo scosso da tremiti incontrollabili, e quando Derek lo fece stendere sul proprio letto iniziò ad agitarsi, come in cerca di un sollievo che non poteva trovare.  
“Mi dispiace” sentì dire a Derek, un istante prima che il licantropo si chinasse su di lui per baciarlo.  
Quel gesto sembrò attenuare il suo malessere, e Stiles poté finalmente concentrarsi su qualcosa che non fosse quel dolore sordo che lo stava facendo impazzire. Fu a quel punto che gli tornarono in mente le parole di Peter, e si tirò di colpo a sedere.  
“Compagno?” sbottò, guardando Derek completamente sconvolto.  
Lo spettacolo del licantropo che arrossiva imbarazzato lo lasciò senza parole, in preda alla confusione e a una strana sensazione a cui faticava ancora a dare un nome.  
“Avrei dovuto dirtelo, ma non era sicuro che la cosa ti avrebbe fatto piacere, perciò...” provò a giustificarsi Derek, ma Stiles lo interruppe.  
“Da quanto lo sai?”  
“Più o meno cinque mesi.”  
“E ne sei sicuro? Voglio dire, non è possibile che ti sbagli? Magari è... che ne so, qualcos'altro?”  
“Ne sono sicuro, Stiles. Non è assolutamente possibile confondere il Riconoscimento del proprio compagno con qualcos'altro, te lo assicuro.”  
“Ma noi ci conosciamo da anni! Come è possibile che tu te ne sia accorto solo cinque mesi fa?”  
“Non sono solo cinque mesi, Stiles. Sono cinque lunghissimi e dolorosissimi mesi. E il legame si forma solo quando entrambe le parti sono pronte a sostenere un impegno simile. Immagino che per il Legame tu fossi troppo giovane, prima” gli spiegò il licantropo.  
Stiles stava ricominciando a sentire dolore, ma aveva bisogno di concludere quel discorso prima di lasciarsi sopraffare.  
“Dolorosi?” chiese, ripetendo quello che lui aveva appena detto.  
“Avere il proprio compagno così vicino e non poterlo nemmeno toccare è la prova più dolorosa alla quale un lupo possa essere sottoposto. Volevo provare a farmi avanti, ma non potevo certo sbatterti al muro per farti capire quello che provavo, e sai che le parole non sono esattamente il mio forte. E dopo questo non avrò più nessuna speranza.”  
“Dopo questo?” chiese ancora Stiles, del tutto perplesso.  
“Devo praticamente stuprarti per evitare che la maledizione ti uccida, non potrò più nemmeno guardarti negli occhi, dopo.”  
Stiles capì che Derek stava soffrendo davvero per quello che era certo di dovergli fare, e la sua espressione desolata e disperata scatenò in Stiles un profondo senso di tenerezza, e gli fece finalmente trovare un nome per quella sensazione di calore che aveva iniziato a scaldargli il petto in modo deliziosamente piacevole. In fondo, lui e Derek erano stati legati fin dall'inizio. Certo, Stiles non aveva mai pensato a loro due in quel modo prima di allora, ma ci stava pensando adesso e l'idea gli piaceva così tanto da lasciarlo quasi stordito.  
“A dire il vero,” si costrinse a dire, nonostante il groppo alla gola e il dolore che gli attanagliava di nuovo le viscere “non mi pare che lo stupro fosse una condizione essenziale per fermare gli effetti della maledizione, se non ho capito male la spiegazione di Aran.”  
Derek lo fissò, sorpreso e insicuro, e Stiles gli sorrise incoraggiante e allungò una mano per accarezzargli il viso.  
“E avresti dovuto dirmi che sono il tuo compagno, senza tanti giri di parole. Non mi piace vederti soffrire, è una cosa che fa star male anche me.”  
“Stiles!” gemette Derek, senza avere ancora il coraggio di fare un solo movimento.  
“Ma spero che tu sappia che per me è la prima volta, e che dovrai essere molto delicato. Sono un semplice umano, io, non un licantropo come te, e mi rompo molto facilmente.”  
Non poté aggiungere altro perché Derek gli chiuse la bocca con la sua per dargli un bacio profondo e bollente. E dopo fu delicato, e appassionato, e incredibilmente, deliziosamente grosso. Stiles si ritrovò a urlare senza potersi fermare, mentre Derek affondava con un ritmo costante nella sua stretta apertura. Non aveva mai provato nulla di così bello prima di allora, e non si era mai sentito così intensamente unito a un'altra persona.  
E Derek! La sua espressione era stupenda, sembrava del tutto perso nel piacere che stava provando, e Stiles sapeva che era lui a procurarglielo. Era una consapevolezza esaltante, che non faceva altro che accrescere ancora di più la sua eccitazione.  
Fu sufficiente la consapevolezza che Derek fosse arrivato al suo limite, nel momento in cui gli allargò di più le cosce per potersi spingere più in profondità al suo interno, per scatenare il suo orgasmo. Inarcò la schiena e venne senza nemmeno bisogno di toccarsi, mentre urlava il nome di Derek.  
Quando riaprì gli occhi si rese conto che il suo compagno lo stava fissando rapito, mentre continuava a muoversi su di lui senza sosta. Era davvero bellissimo e Stiles non poté fare a meno di sorridergli.  
“Ti amo!” gli confessò, e lo pensava davvero.  
Amava Derek e voleva che lui lo sapesse, voleva che non ci fossero dubbi sul fatto che quello che stavano facendo era qualcosa che desideravano entrambi, e che andava al di là di qualsiasi maledizione. Voleva che sapesse che era pronto a stare con lui e che non c'era niente che desiderasse di più che costruirsi una vita con lui, a partire da quel momento.  
Derek trattenne il fiato per un istante, guardandolo sorpreso ma incredibilmente felice, poi buttò la testa all'indietro e si svuotò dentro di lui con un lungo gemito.  
Mezz'ora dopo Stiles era ancora steso tra le sue braccia a farsi coccolare, quando avvertì di nuovo le prime avvisaglie di dolore farsi strada nel suo corpo.  
“Dicono tutti che i licantropi hanno una resistenza quasi infinita” disse, guardando il so compagno da sotto le ciglia. “Credo di voler scoprire se è davvero così. Con l'esperienza personale, naturalmente.”  
Derek ghignò, lo rovesciò sul materasso e lo accontentò con grande piacere.

Tre giorni dopo, quando Stiles e Derek lasciarono finalmente il loft, come una coppia felice e disgustosamente soddisfatta, trovarono ad aspettarli una situazione esilarante.  
Aran salutò Stiles con un grosso abbraccio, come se fossero stati vecchi amici che non si rivedevano da tempo, spiegandogli in poche parole che Marcus Hale era morto in modo definitivo e che per sicurezza si erano liberati del corpo bruciandolo e disperdendo le sue ceneri nell'aria. Il ragazzo era incredibilmente di buon umore, mentre Scott e gli altri membri del branco sembravano più che altro perplessi. Tranne Lydia, lei dava l'impressione di essere sul punto di scoppiare a ridere, e Stiles e Derek ne capirono il motivo solo pochi minuti dopo.  
“Ho deciso di trasferirmi qui a Beacon Hills, perché il vostro branco ha davvero bisogno di un mago potente, e modestamente io sono il migliore di tutti. E il nonno, cioè l'attuale capo della nostra Congrega, ha dato il suo benestare” li informò Aran.  
Il gemito addolorato di Peter li stupì, ma solo fino a che Aran non ricominciò a parlare.  
“In fondo, nessuno po' tenere divisi due compagni predestinati.”  
Fu a quel punto che Stiles capì cosa stesse succedendo, e si lasciò sfuggire una risatina divertita.  
“Peter?” gli chiese, e Derek girò la testa sorpreso da lui al mago.  
“È un sacco testardo, ma non c'è dubbio che riuscirò a conquistarlo. Quel bel fusto sarà mio, vedrai!”  
Derek rivolse uno sguardo di compatimento allo zio, che sembrava sul punto di obiettare con qualcosa di molto pungente, ma lui face qualcosa che lo lasciò talmente sorpreso da lasciarlo senza parole. Stiles vide il suo compagno avvicinarsi ad Aran e battergli una pacca amichevole sulla schiena.  
“Benvenuto in famiglia” gli disse, tutto serio.  
E a quel punto non solo Stiles e Lydia, ma tutto i membri del branco scoppiarono a ridere. Non c'era dubbio che le prossime settimane almeno sarebbero state molto divertenti, e loro se la sarebbero goduta, alle spalle di quell'adorabile psicopatico di Peter.


End file.
